Riding The Bullet
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No longer going to be held down, Finn and Amanda decide to pull off the biggest win in Wrestlemania history. What'll be the fallout? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**WWE Elimination Chamber 2018…**_

" _Your boy's gonna get these hands and then you are!" Braun yelled at Amanda as Amanda remained close to the chamber structure, the Demon Queen insanely nervous… but Braun was dropkicked at the knees by Roman, which caused Braun to let go of Finn._

 _Roman ran at Braun and hit him with the Superman Punch, pinning him for the three count… when he stood up, he had no idea what was coming._

 _Finn was stood back up and grabbed Roman, hitting him with the 1916 DDT before going up to the top of the fourth pod and hitting Roman with the Coup De Grace off of it, much to the shock and excitement of the Las Vegas crowd before Finn covered Roman for the pinfall._

 _The referee counted three and the bell rang, the chamber door being opened for Amanda and her running in and her and Finn embracing tearfully before crashing their lips together._

" _Finn Balor is going to Wrestlemania, facing Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship! Nearly two years of scratching and clawing back to the top have paid off big time for the Demon King!" Michael Cole exclaimed after chants of "You deserve it!" and "Road to redemption!" echoed loudly through the arena._

" _Damn right they have, the Universal Championship is now back in his sights!" Corey Graves responded as the chamber structure was lifted and Finn and Amanda looked at the Wrestlemania sign._

" _We did it…" Amanda whispered with a smile on her face as she and Finn kissed again._

 _Roman and Braun glanced at each other as they limped away from the ring area._

" _He damn well earned it…" Roman said quietly._

" _Damn right he did." Braun responded before they reached the backstage area as Renee headed out there to interview Finn._

" _Finn, congrats on an amazing victory and a well earned title opportunity. Anything you'd like to say?" Renee replied._

" _I never lost that championship… but I also never lost faith of getting it back. And now, the Road To Wrestlemania truly begins and I will take back what's mine!" Finn answered before turning to Amanda. "You've stood by my side every step of the way, love, your strength and love never wavered… no matter what anyone has said or done to try to stop that, we stand together and stand strong. I love you." He responded as they kissed again._

" _I love you so much." Amanda whispered before they headed out of the ring, her right hand entwined with his left._

 _The six other competitors in the chamber match looked at each other backstage, some happy with the way tonight turned out and some not._

 _But they knew that the show had ended in a damn good way._

 _Seth woke up the next morning, tiredly rubbing his brown eyes… he felt like he had crashed and burned last night._

 _He had no championship match._

 _He had no match for Wrestlemania set in stone._

 _Hell, The Shield's reunion was put off completely now though he couldn't fault anyone for that… Dean's injury was accidental, creative originally wanted him to turn heel after Wrestlemania and feud with Roman._

" _Fuck…" Seth muttered, rubbing his hands over his face as he sat up before standing up and heading into the restroom… closing the door behind him, he locked it and grabbed the shaving cream and a razor._

 _He squeezed some of the cream onto his left hand before turning the water on and rubbing the cream together in his hands before applying it to his face. Rinsing it off his hands, Seth grabbed the six bladed razor and ran it under the water before beginning to shave._

 _Once he was done, he rinsed his razor off and set it aside before washing his face with soap and drying it off with a towel after the water was off._

" _Much better." Seth said quietly before going about his morning routine._

 _In a room on the sixth floor of the Vatican Hotel, Finn was also clean shaven… he didn't normally shave his beard completely off but Amanda's skin was really sensitive and he didn't realise how so until he saw a red mark that had taken up most of her right shoulder, below her collarbone._

 _He wandered back into the room after washing his face and hands and saw that Amanda was awake, tousled hair still messy and a sleepy smile on her face._

" _Aw…" Amanda said, pouting slightly and Finn smiling before he sat down and they kissed. "Feels so different…" She whispered, her right hand resting on the left side of his face._

" _I know, love, but it'll grow back. And I'd rather not see your skin turn red like it did on Saturday." Finn responded as his hands reached up and he cradled Amanda's face, kissing her again before Amanda switched her phone to the selfie app and took a photo before uploading it with the caption 'Road to redemption continues tonight for both of us, things are how they should always be with me and my man.'..._

 **Present time,** _ **Wrestlemania 34, Fatal Five Way match for the Universal Championship and Intercontinental Championship…**_

' _If it has to be done this way, let's do it!'_ Amanda thought, the young diva taking advantage of the No Disqualification rules and taping Brock's legs together after taping Mike's to the ringpost across from Brock.

She wasn't gonna take it lying down anymore and neither would Finn.

"You crazy bitch!" Brock yelled, Amanda smirking as she knew it was scripted and Finn hit Seth with the Coup De Grace to win both titles.

Amanda ran in and her and Finn hugged and kissed before Finn was handed both championships and raised them over his head, Roman still half conscious outside and Seth opening his eyes.

Once outside the ring, Finn turned to his bluish black haired girlfriend and smiled at her before they kissed again.

Seth, Mike, Brock and Roman looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

' _Just when you think you know what they've got in mind, they pull off the biggest victory in Wrestlemania history…'_


End file.
